<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>『Merlin-半AU』同居三十题 by Ryukooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507675">『Merlin-半AU』同居三十题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukooo/pseuds/Ryukooo'>Ryukooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Merlin/Arthur - Freeform, top!Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukooo/pseuds/Ryukooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin遇到了转世后的Arthur，现在没有力量能分开他们了</p><p> </p><p>发表时间：2016-06-01 23:59:44<br/>修改时间：2018-07-27 16:34:36</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01 相拥而眠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们住的实在不是什么好地方，站街女、瘾君子、流浪汉时不时就出现在某个拐角冲出来吓你一跳，时不时还有车灯、喇叭不合时宜的在半夜报道。 </p>
<p>梅林调整了姿势，用身体挡住从窗帘中照进的车灯光，视线却未离开那睡得深沉的小王子：金色的发丝犹如秋日里的麦穗，随着呼吸轻轻拂动；脸蛋因酒气上涌染上一抹胭脂色，衬在他麦芽色的皮肤上显得格外迷人；微微嘟起的双唇一开一合，呵着温热的气息扑打在他的胸膛。 </p>
<p>平日八面威风犹如森林之王，此刻便如居养在家中的奶猫，温顺、甜蜜。 </p>
<p>他将亚瑟拥在怀里，就如同怀抱了整个世界，千年的等待与思念仿佛就为了此刻的触碰，干涸的心灵被重新滋润灌溉、通往未来的道路重现光明，他的生命仿佛在重逢的那一刻才赋有意义——犹如新生。 </p>
<p>于是他遵循自己的内心，即使被嘲讽捉弄也不愿放弃。充满活力的亚瑟便是他最根本的愿望，仿佛这样便能忘记遗留在手中、臂弯里、胸膛上逐渐冰冷的触感，忘记那仿佛低下头便能看到他金色的头颅虚软无力的垂搭在那里，面上平静、安详。 </p>
<p>传说中的王者止于最辉煌的日子。 </p>
<p>如同对待着生命中独一无二珍宝，将他捧在心头、细心呵护，抚摸他的手指和头发，亲吻他的眉心和鼻梁，述说着延绵千年的思念。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 04 一方的起床气</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亚瑟陷入了梦境、亦或是回到了过去。</p><p>他在华丽的宫廷，穿着精美的衣裳、头戴王冠；他在荒林野外，带领着军队、隐匿踪迹；他在峡谷沟壑，两军对垒、庄严肃穆。 </p><p>无数画面转瞬即逝，而在这快速的浏览、模糊的画面中，亚瑟的目光每每都停留在一个身影上：他叫人看不清明，却紧随身旁，每一个镜头、每一处记忆都能占据一席之地。仿佛只要有他的存在，面前的艰难险阻都不再是不可逾越的高山，那巍峨险峰不过脚下石子、那深渊峡谷不过一条浅浅<br/>裂缝。 </p><p>他就像一只跟屁虫，瘦弱、却令人心安。仿佛没有他的跟随，一切都不再完整。 </p><p>他，是谁？ </p><p>名字哽在咽喉。 </p><p>亚瑟的脑中一片空白，他不知道那人的名字，却又仿佛呼唤过无数遍、早已烂熟于心。 </p><p>他甚至在生命垂危时也在寻找着那个身影、呼唤着那个随叫随到的人。 </p><p>而他不在。 </p><p>那个瘦弱的跟屁虫，那个理因随叫随到的人。 </p><p>“——” </p><p>他来晚了，所以他要死了——但这并非因果，这只是命数。 </p><p>他，亚瑟王的命该如此，怪不得任何人。 </p><p>无论的马匹的逃走、还是莫甘娜的到来。 </p><p>所以在最后一刻，那个终于肯敞开心扉、公布秘密的人，你不需要因此而改变什么，你生而便有大智慧、大无为，不该为辅佐一人而困顿于此。如果一个人注定会去种地、注定成为名医，那成为国王便是为你的成长而布下的基石。 </p><p>我以你为荣，我的朋友，我的Mer—— </p><p>“亚瑟你醒了？准备好吃早饭了——噗！” </p><p>“靠太近了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 18 接对方回家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>千年来陪伴着梅林的不止是那何时会应验的预言，也有那不怎么美好的、却刻骨铭心的岁月：无论是初见小王子是的无奈，还是与小王子朝夕相处的糟心，在那一刻都变得无比珍贵。</p><p>他祈求，就算是重返那段“苦难”的时光，像是诅咒一样无限循环也好过只能在回忆里思念着小王子的一颦一笑。 </p><p>刚开始的时候梅林还努力回想着小王子的恶劣行径，但没多久——也许是一眨眼的功夫——梅林就开始猜想这是否又是小王子的一个恶作剧，就像他一直热衷于的，毕竟承载着小王子的轻舟没有被火焚烧，他的身躯还完整如初，也许恶劣的小王子正窝在某个地方一脸戏谑地看着他悲痛不已，<br/>然后跳出来给他来上那么一拳，看着他因此踉跄倒地、呆滞的样子捧腹大笑。 </p><p>于是他踏遍每一寸土地，日出东升、日暮西沉，好似不知疲惫。偶尔从掌心变出一团火焰，好像这样就会有个人沉不住气，跳出来将他扑倒在地，他就可以将那人金色的头颅按在那仍不健壮的胸口，对他说：“欢迎回来，小骗子。” </p><p>而千年的时光从他的脚下流过，魔法将他变成一个邋遢的流浪汉：一头乱糟糟的白发、一身脏兮兮的衣服和一个干净小巧的包裹。 </p><p>地球将他送回原点，而这里已经有着翻天覆地的变化。 </p><p>比如川流不息的街道、比如24小时营业的便利店、比如那个因为没带伞而浑身湿哒哒困在店门口的小王子。 </p><p>看，你果然在和我开玩笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 25 喝醉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虽说亚瑟上辈子就喜欢和那些狐朋狗友混在一起胡闹，但没想到时隔千年还是没能让他们分开。 </p><p>缘分这事儿是真说不清。 </p><p>接到酒保打来的电话时，梅林正无聊的敲打着键盘，自从第一次因亚瑟深夜未归“多管闲事”被揍后，就再没主动干涉他的“私生活”了——趁他不注意下的几个魔咒足以令他在亚瑟有生命危急时准确进行救援。 </p><p>但没想到是用在这里。 </p><p>电话那头十分噪杂，酒保即便已经用吼的也不能掩盖住几个酒鬼对手机的大吼大叫语无伦次，况且那还有熟悉的声音一直在吸引梅林的注意力。 </p><p>事实上他成功了。 </p><p>胡乱应了酒保几句，从衣柜里挑了件大衣，揣上钱包钥匙锁门就走。 </p><p>路上还盘算着这次要怎么和亚瑟解释“多管闲事”，或者用一次令他满意的宿醉服务转移注意力。 </p><p>他想了很多种方式方法来逃避“责罚”，也想过很多种手段来安抚亚瑟的暴脾气。但没想到酒吧在那几个醉鬼的吵闹笼罩下，原本应该见到他就炸毛胡闹、指使他做这做那的亚瑟还能这么安静，倚靠在沙发背上安静地如同一尊雕塑。 </p><p>梅林向老板赔了罪，认命地交了酒钱——好在那几个醉鬼虽然神志不清，却没有摔砸东西的习惯，顶多是唱地难听了点，伤神。 </p><p>把那几个醉鬼送上的士回过头，亚瑟早已经跌坐在墙角睡了个天昏地暗，先前给他裹上的大衣也滑到的膝盖处。 </p><p>果然还是醉了吧…… </p><p>有些无奈地叹了口气，将那醉鬼背到背上，腾出手理了理披在亚瑟身上的大衣。 </p><p>亚瑟热乎乎的胸腹和他的背只隔了一层毛衣，温热的呼吸带着酒气喷洒在他的脸侧，那温度、那气味、那些低吟无不令他心安。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>